Scarlet Ever After
by Belle Tris Grey
Summary: A modern day Lunar Chronicles, with only Scarlet and Wolf as the main characters. No queens or cyborgs. But maybe something, supernatural. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_20 weeks earlier_

Scarlet looks down at the test.

Pregnant.

 _'How?'_ She thought. She had sex with him only once. Scarlet wondered how to properly tell Wolf that in 9 months time they would have a little baby.

It wasn't a bad thing, Scarlet and Wolf had been wanting to have a baby, they just hadn't voiced their opinion out loud because they thought it was just too soon to be thinking of a child. They had just married not even a full month ago.

Scarlet wondered if the test may be false. However she knew that it wasn't. She was 2 weeks late. As she pondered how to tell Wolf a knock came through the door of the bathroom.

"Scar, are you okay you've been in there for a while" Wolf said, his voice laced with concern.

"Um, yea just I will be out in a minute."

Scarlet wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him yet, she wanted to surprise him and do something sweet for him before she tells him. Not to get him in a good mood, but because she thought it would be cute and nice to do something like that. But she was not going to put it off, she was just to excited to wait to tell him.

Slowly the door creeped opened and out came Scarlet, she looked nervous as wolf stood in front of her.

"Scar.." Wolf hesitated before continuing. "Are you sure your okay, you smell.. different." Granite she has smelled different for some time now but Wolf didn't think anything of it until he saw her look scared.

 _'Oh god'_ Scarlet thought. _'Can he smell that I'm pregnant?'_

She took deep breaths before she looked fully at him.

"I have some good news to tell you. I'm, I'm pregnant Wolf, we're going to have a baby."

Wolf stood there silent and expressionless before bursting into the biggest grin Scarlet had ever seen on him. Wolf picked Scarlet up by her waist and spun her around while peppering kisses all over her face.

"Really?! We are really going to have a baby? I'm going to be a dad?" Wolf was so elated he could barely contain himself.

"Yes baby, you are going to be a dad" Scarlet replied softy kissing Wolf tenderly on the lips. "And your going to be an amazing one at that."

Wolf still had his grin still plastered to his face.

"We have to tell everyone, they are going to be so excited. I'm so excited I cannot wait until this baby is born. I already want to hold him. And yes it will be a him. Oh! Oh we need to get baby stuff like bottles, clothes, a crib, and-" Scarlet cut him off.

"Whoa! Slow it down baby, we have time 9 months in fact. Lets just take this slowly. But first things first, we do need to tell everyone. Maybe we can invite them over."

"That sounds like a good idea. I love you Scar, thank you."

"For what?" Scarlet asked confused.

"For this amazing gift you've given me" Wolf said as he put his large hands on Scarlets still flat belly.

For the rest of the night Wolf had a smile plastered on his face. And as they went to sleep his hands found Scarlet"s belly and stayed there for the rest of the night, protecting the little being inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

_20 weeks earlier_

Scarlet looks down at the test.

Pregnant.

'How?' she thought. She had sex with him only once. Scarlet wondered how to properly tell Wolf that in 9 months time they would have a little baby.

It wasn't a bad thing, Scarlet and Wolf had been wanting to have a baby, they just hadn't voiced their opinion out loud because they thought it was just too soon to be thinking of a child. They had just married not even a full month ago.

Scarlet wondered if the test may be false. But she knew that it wasn't. She was 2 weeks late. As she pondered how to tell Wolf a knock came through the door of the bathroom.

"Scar, are you okay you've been in there for a while" Wolf said, his voice laced with concern.

"Um, yea just I will be out in a minute."

Scarlet wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him yet, she wanted to surprise him and do something sweet for him before she tells him. Not to get him in a good mood, but because she thought it would be cute and nice to do something like that. But she was not going to put it off, she was just to excited to wait to tell him.

Slowly the door creeped opened and out came Scarlet, she looked nervous as wolf stood in front of her.

"Scar.." Wolf hesitated before continuing. "Are you sure your okay, you smell.. different." Granite she has smelled different for some time now but Wolf didn't think anything of it until he saw her look scared.

'Oh god' Scarlet thought. 'Can he smell that I'm pregnant?'

She took deep breaths before she looked fully at him.

"I have some good news to tell you. I'm, I'm pregnant Wolf, we're going to have a baby."

Wolf stood there silent and expressionless before bursting into the biggest grin Scarlet had ever seen on him. Wolf picked Scarlet up by her waist and spun her around while peppering kisses all over her face.

"Really?! We are really going to have a baby? I'm going to be a dad?" Wolf was so elated he could barley contain himself.

"Yes baby, you are going to be a dad" Scarlet replied softy kissing Wolf tenderly on the lips. "And your going to be an amazing one at that."

Wolf still had his grin still plastered to his face.

"We have to tell everyone, they are going to be so excited. I'm so excited I cannot wait until this baby is born. I already want to hold him. And yes it will be a him. Oh! Oh we need to get baby stuff like bottles, clothes, a crib, and-

"Whoa! Slow it down baby, we have time, 9 months in fact. Lets just take this slowly. But first things first. We do need to tell everyone. Maybe we can invite them over."

"That sounds like a good idea. I love you Scar, thank you." "For what?" Scarlet asked confused.

"For this amazing gift you've given me" Wolf said as he put his large hands on Scarlets still flat belly.

For the rest of the night Wolf had a smile plastered on his face. And as they went to sleep his hands found Scarlets belly and stayed there for the rest of the night, protecting the little being inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf's Birthday

_Present time_

Scarlet was up early today, the time on the clock in the kitchen read 6:00am. The reason Scarlet was up so early was that it was Wolf's birthday today and she wanted to make him breakfast in bed and get his gifts wrapped. And let's not forget the big chocolate cake she made for him as well.

The omelet was finally done, she took a plate and carefully placed the omelet on it along with a few pieces of bacon and toast. She then carried the tray with the plate on it and a cup on orange juice to Wolf.

When she opened the door she saw that Wolf was still asleep. She set the tray down on the ground and went to wake him up gently. She placed a kiss on his lips, then his cheek, and finally his nose which caused him to slowly arouse.

"Good morning baby" he said through hooded eyes, his voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning to you too, and happy birthday, I made you breakfast" Scarlet removed herself from the bad to retrieve the tray and gently placed it on Wolf's lap.

Wolf looked at the whole ensemble with eyes wide in excitement. His stomach growled announcing it's need to be fed. At that noise Scarlet giggled and Wolf blushed a bit as he chuckled.

Without any further hesitation he dived right into the food. Scarlet made her way to the bed and sat next to Wolf and sneakily stole a piece of his toast. He abruptly stopped chewing to look at her. As he swallowed his last bite of the omelet he exclaimed, jokingly, "hey! That was my toast thief!"

Scarlet giggled again while she finished eating the piece of toast and proceeded to steal a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Scarlettt, stop stealing my food you made this for me for my birthday remember" Wolf whined.

"I'm pregnant remember" she mimicked.

Wolf rolled his eyes dramatically and continued eating.

"So what do you want to do? It is your birthday after all" Scarlet asked Wolf later that day.

"I don't know, maybe go swimming, it is pretty hot out and it would be good to cool us down."

"Okay swimming it is, there is a lake a little bit past the farm we can go there" Scarlet told Wolf.

It took them around 30 minutes to get to the lake. But when they did I was worth it. The lake was big but not too big, and it was a beautiful blue color, and it was secluded from the main road. The lake was perfect in Wolf's opinion.

Together they stripped down to their bathing suits that they wore under their clothes. Scarlet put the towels down on the sand just by the water but not to close as to not he the towels wet.

Wolf jumped into the water making a big splash and getting Scarlet all wet. When he emerged from the surface he was smiling and chuckling. Scarlet couldn't just run and jump in the water because she was pregnant so she just walked into the water. She stayed at the more shallow end so it would be easier on her and the baby.

They was for a few hours before decided it was time to go home, it was about to get dark soon and they didn't want to be stuck in the woods when it was dark.

When they finally got home the clock read 8:00pm. Since they already ate dinner at the lake Scarlet thought it was time to give Wolf his cake and gifts.

She took the cake out from the fridge and placed it on the counter. She put 2 candles in the cake. One of the candles read 2 the other one read 0. So together they made 20 for how old Wolf was turning.

She took the gifts out from under their bed and put them on the counter too. She did this all while Wolf was in the bathroom. As soon as Wolf came out she was lighting the candles, when she saw him standing there she smiled and started to sing happy birthday to him.

When it came time for him to blow out the candles and make a wish he said to Scarlet "I don't need to make a wish, because your the only thing I have ever wanted." It was so sweet that Scarlet had tears in her eyes.

They kissed and Wolf blew out the candles then kissed her some more. Scarlet cut the cake and put a slice on each plate for them. They sat on the couch cuddled together eating there cake.

"Thank you for the most amazing birthday ever. I love you Scarlet." Wolf said affectionately.

"Your welcome, and I love you too." Scarlet replied and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Massage

Hey Wolf, my back is really sore, could you please massage it?" Scarlet was on the couch with what appeared to be a whole kingdom of pillows. She was almost at 30 weeks pregnant and it was really starting to take a toll on her back. Although she was lucky, most pregnant woman experience back pains earlier than what she is experiencing them at, and for that she was grateful.

"No problem, Scar you know that if you need anything to just ask me, how long have you been having with back pain?" He asked as Scarlet shifted into his lap.

"Maybe a day or two" she replied. She moaned as he started to massage her back.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes, can you go a bit lower, it really hurts on my lower back."

Wolf's hand traveled lower to the spot where she was experiencing the most discomfort. He worked on massaging her back for almost an hour when Scarlet fell asleep. Wolf knows that she hasn't been sleeping well. The baby kicks her all night long or really anytime she trying to lay down to take a nap. He believes it is because when she is up and moving she is actually rocking the baby, which causes him to sleep. However, when she is not moving the rocking stops as the baby is woken up because of that. It is very annoying because when she doesn't sleep she gets grumpy and the only person she has to take out her grumpiness on is Wolf, which he is never happy about.

Wolf carries Scarlet to their bedroom and softly lays her down on the bed. He covers her with the blanket then kisses her on her forehead before leaving, gently closing the door behind him.

Because Scarlet is always making dinner for him she decided to make dinner for her. Or in his case, run into town and buy dinner for her. He also got desert, ice cream and a hot brownie to make a brownie sundae. Which is her favorite type of dessert, she loves ice cream, and brownies just go so well with ice cream. For dinner he got her a simple burger and fries, he has to hurry home though because he also got her a chocolate milkshake and doesn't want it to melt before he gets to her.

When he gets to the house and open up the door he is surprised to see Scarlet awake and sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, we have you been I was starting to get worried, I woke up and you were gone." Her tone had a hint of sadness in it and Wolf immediately felt bad.

"Well, I know how you always cook for me and, well with your back hurting today I thought it would be a good idea to go out and get food. I would have made dinner but, I can't cook to save my own life. And I got you dessert; a brownie sundae, your favorite." He finishes, guilt lacing his voice.

"Aw, thank you, I'm actually really hungry, lets eat now. What did you get?"

"I got you a burger with fries and a milkshake" he replies handing her the bag of food and her shake.

"Yummy! Thank you so much, I love you" she leans over to peck Wolf on the lip.

He smiles and grabs his own food and sits down next to her. Happy that he made her happy and did good with bringing back dinner. But he thought that next time he did this he would be sure to leave a note. He really felt bad that he made her worry. Even though she didn't seem like she was out of her mind worried, he knew she was, and that she just wanted to show him that she could handle being home without him. He knew that she could. But he also knew that she would miss him incredibly. That is why he doesn't work in the town or somewhere else. Besides. It is was easier to work on the farm, he is close to Scarlet and they have their own food supply. But once in a while they do splurge and buy food. But not often. They have to save money for the huge hospital bill that will be coming in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5- Gone

Scarlet wakes up to arms around her waist, a hand resting on her belly and a face buried in her neck.

Wolf was wrapped around her like a vine, and she was feeling very hot from being tangled up with him.

Her back was against his chest and while she couldn't see his face she had a feeling he was smiling. She noticed that he always smiles in his sleep if he is wrapped around her. But right now the baby was pushing down on her bladder making her have to go to the bathroom really badly, but she didn't want to wake up Wolf or leave his safe embrace either. But nature was calling.

She rocked backwards into him, "Wolf, wake up I have to pee and I can't move."

He groaned and released her then turned around to fave the other direction and went back to sleep.

'Men' she thought while shaking her head.

After she went to the bathroom she she noticed that Wolf was no longer in bed where she had left him, nor was he anywhere in the room.

She slowly made he way downstairs calling out to him but got no reply. So she figured him to be outside.

However when she went outside she couldn't find him, he wasn't where he usually is when he's outside. So she roamed around for a bit outside looking for him and calling out to him but she got no reply.

She started to get worried, really worried. It just wasn't like him to not answer her, or to leave randomly without telling her or even leaving a note.

She went back inside and to the bedroom where she started pacing. Stress wasn't good for the baby and she knew that, but she just couldn't help it. She was scared. She was close to hyperventilating. Dozens of thoughts were going through her mind as she vigorously paced about the room. Where was he? What happened to him? Why did he leave? Is he okay?

She hoped that whatever happened to him that he was alright.

She cared deeply about him and if anything were to happen to him, she wouldn't know what to do.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a noise coming from outside the bedroom door. She hasn't remembered closing the door at all.

Slowly she made her way to the main floor. She was cautious, anything could be just around the corner and she wanted to be as prepared as possible.

She saw that the front door was opened. She knew for a fact that it was closed when she came into the house. Just as she was about to close it someone wrapped a hand around her waist so she couldn't move. And another hand went around her mouth before she could get a scream out.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

A/N: Cliff hanger! I never do this but I thought this story needed some drama. I might be making another story with new characters, it would be a wolf story but it wouldn't be based off of any book or tv show. So let me know what you think of that. Also who do you think the hands belong to? Comment down below your guesses! until next time.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ


	6. Chapter 6: Gone Part 2

_previously_

 _She saw that the front door was opened. She knew for a fact that it was closed_

 _when she came into the house. just as she was about to close it someone wrapped a hand around her waist so she couldn't move. And another hand went around her mouth before she could get a scream out._

Scarlet struggled the best she could in her condition.

"Whoa Scar, chill out it's just me."

The hand that was around her mouth was removed.

"Wolf? What the hell is wrong with you?! You scared me half to death, I thought something happened to you and that you were a killer or something!"

Scarlet was fuming, she just didn't understand why he would do something like that to her. Didn't he know how scared and freaked out she would be?

"I'm sorry, it was meant to be a joke." Wolf looked down, regret at what he did was swimming in his eyes.

"Well does it look like I'm laughing? You really scared me Wolf, why would you do something like that?" Tears were falling down her face and that made Wolf feel worse.

"I'm so sorry Scarlet, I was going to scare you when you went to the closet, that was where I was hiding the whole time, but when you didn't I thought I had better come out and get you. So I got out and saw your back facing me and I thought it was a perfect opportunity. I really am sorry, but why would you think I was a killer?" Wolf asked puzzled.

"Well when I went back downstairs the front door was opened, and I know I closed it when I came inside. So I looked around but no one was there, that was when I got really freaked out and you wrapped your hands around me."

She finishes her story and Wolf starts to look concerned and confused.

"

How long were you in the house before you came back downstairs?" Wolf asked her.

"Um, I don't know, maybe 5 or 10 minutes, why?"

There was a big slam coming from the back of the house making them both jump.

They looked at each other before Wolf sped off towards the noise, Scarlet following a few steps behind.

They noticed the sound was of the back door opening, in the far distance they saw something speeding off into the woods. The person was too far to follow, already almost a half mile away.

"Scarlet get back in the house."

"What are you going to do?" Scarlet asked scared.

"Nothing, just go!" His shouts echoed and a flock of birds flew from where they were resting. This time Scarlet obeyed and turned to walk inside the house.

"Scarlet, no matter what, you don't answer the door, for anyone understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, lock all doors and windows. Keep the lights on and make sure you have something that can be used as a weapon beside you at all times, even in the bathroom. I will hopefully be home soon, but if I am not, don't come looking for me. I will be fine, you just look after yourself and try not to stress out too much. I love you Scarlet, and I promise, nothing will happen to me."

He quickly went inside the house and came back not a moment later with a pistol. He tucked the gun inside the waistband of his pants before turning back to Scarlet.

"I love you so much baby." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. The kiss was filled with so much love and passion that Scarlet felt weak at the knees. But all to soon he pulled away, brushing the hair that had fallen out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I will see you soon Scar."

And with that he took off sprinting in the direction the other person went.

Scarlet yelled out to him that she loved him, even though he was already far away she knew he had heard her.

Scarlet sighed as she went back inside, she locked the back door then went and locked the front.

She went from room to room checking the windows to make sure they were all closed and locked, her last stop was the nursery.

The walls were a beautiful teal color and the crib was a dark cherry wood color.

The basinet for when the baby was only a few months old was a pale blue color. The walk in closet was already filled with baby clothes and the drawers in the dresser were all filled with diapers. Along the wall opposite from the crib was a changing table.

Scarlet sighed while rubbing her belly, he couldn't wait till the baby was born, she knew she would love him with all her heart and that he would grow up to be a wonderful person.

After she finished checking the window in the nursery she went back downstairs.

She settled herself on the couch and turned on the tv, already missing Wolf, her Wolf. She couldn't wait until he came home.


	7. Chapter 7: Back, And some Dessert

It has been 2 days since Wolf disappeared in the forest and Scarlet was starting to get very worried.

She hasn't been doing anything since Wolf left, just eating and watching movies, she hasn't even went outside.

As she was thinking about Wolf a knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

Scarlet slowly approached the door. She peered out the peephole and saw that it was none other than Wolf.

She quickly unlocked the door and flung it opened. She saw Wolf standing there looking tired and disheveled. He looked up at her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god your okay, I have missed you so much Scar."

Wolf wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. He breathed in her scent and started kissing her neck.

They parted and went inside the house.

"What happened to you?" Scarlet asked as she looked at the cut that was across his cheek.

"Oh, nothing I just ran into a couple of wolfs, they weren't very friendly."

"Oh baby, well come on let's get you into bed you must be exhausted, then when you wake up I will make you something to eat." Scarlet dragged Wolf upstairs to their bedroom and laid him down on the bed before lying down herself and snuggling up against him.

Wolf stroked her cheek and then kissed her on the lips.

"I really did miss you, I promise I will never leave you again."

He continued to kiss her until she pulled away making him whimper and look at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Not right now, you need to rest." she looked at him sternly.

"Fine, but later tonight..." Wolf wiggled his eyebrows making her giggle. "Fine, later."

She kissed him one last time before her pulled her close to him and closed his eyes.

They both slept, happy that they had each other back again.

* * *

Scarlet and Wolf went back to the bedroom after they had dinner.

"Now Scarlet, how about dessert?" Wolf asked her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I could think of a thing or two.." Wolf said slowly and picked Scarlet up and carried her to the bed.

He laid her legs softly to the mattress, and yanked her panties off. Scarlet is completely naked underneath him. He closes his eyes and he can smell her arousal. "You smell so good Scarlet. I want you so much." He jerked her legs apart. "Oh God you are so wet", He gazed down at her, and following one of her hand down there. He took her index finger on her most sensitive point, moving around and around. A moan escaped from Scarlet. "You are so beautiful when you pleasure yourself." He stick his finger in her instep, going in and out, making her cry out. Double sensation. He groaned.

He ordered her to stop and hovered over her. Scarlet wrapped her hands around his neck and their foreheads touched and he kisses her once more. He sticks his finger in her mouth, and Scarlet sucked on it. Salty and a metallic taste filled her mouth. "See how you taste, I want to taste you too".

He licks inside her instep, his tongue swirling around and around, making Scarlet moan again and again. "My delicious treat for today. You taste better than my favorite desert" Wolf said to Scarlet.

Wolf crawled between her, his knees were on either side of her.

"This is what you want", his eyes are sparkling with kindness. Scarlet bit on her bottom lip, and tugged down his boxer briefs. Even though she has seen him before his size still shocks her. He was just so big. Wolf took Scarlet's hands on him and she gripped it firmly, playfully stroking it. He groaned and he was growing in her hands and it filled Scarlet with pleasure. She loved making him feel good.

"Do you see how hard I am for you?" Wolf asked Scarlet.

"Wolf, I want you now", he took off his boxer briefs and pulled her knees up and around his waist. He was in front of her entrance and slammed hard into her. Scarlet cried out in pleasure. He was inside her for and it feels so good. He started to move in and out slowly, finding the perfect rhythm and she moved along with him. He groaned and his breathing sped up.

"You are so tight and so good", he muttered. It was the best feeling Scarlet had ever felt.

"Faster Wolf, Faster", Scarlet said loudly, as she cried out a second time. She was wrapped around him and he moved faster and faster, kissing her hard. "You are so fucking good", he muttered.

The romantic music was playing in the background and Scarlet felt like she was in heaven, completely naked alone with Wolf. She could feel the orgasm building inside her.

"Come for me Scarlet", Wolf ordered. His breathing was ragged.

"Wolf", Scarlet cried out, as she reached her climax.

"Scarlet", Wolf said as he called her name and moved faster until She felt him coming inside her. He stilled and pulled out of her and fell beside Scarlet falling completely asleep. Scarlet kissed him softly on his forehead. He definitely deserved a good night kiss for working so hard and so well. She curled close to him and fell asleep seconds later. The romantic music was playing in the background, and they were in heaven.

Scarlet woke up the next morning with bed sheets wrapped tightly around her, but it was still chilly in the bedroom. The music was turned off and she carefully touched the bed beside her, but it was empty. Scarlet abruptly sat up, and found out quickly that she was all alone in the dark room

Where is Wolf?

Scarlet climbed out the bed and walked slowly to Wolf and her's closet, her feet felt cold as they touched the ground. She pulled on the first white shirt she found, and glanced on the floor. Their clothes were spread everywhere on the floor, and the memory of last night brought a bright smile across her face. Scarlet stepped out from the bedroom and walked down the stairs leading her to their living room.

She saw Wolf sitting at the table eating some of the left overs from last nights dinner. Scarlet walked over to him and sat down in the adjacent seat.

"Why did you leave me this morning?" She asked Wolf.

"Well you looked so cute and I thought I would let you sleep in. Your 30 weeks pregnant, you need your sleep. Plus I was getting hungry."

"Aw, I love you, thank you for letting me sleep in. But Wolf." Scarlet paused before continuing.

"We need to talk about who that guy was that pretty much broke into our house and where you went."

Wolf sighed. He knew this conversation would be coming up sooner rather than later.

"Okay love I will tell you. But it is a long story baby."

"Well we got all day." Scarlet replied crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in the chair, trying to get comfortable.

"Okay, well it started before we even met..."


	8. Chapter 8- Alpha?

"So let me get this straight. Your an alpha?" Scarlet knew that he was a wolf but she didn't think that he was an alpha.

"Yes, I was. But I didn't want to be and I couldn't just tell then I didn't want to be an alpha, the only way was for me to leave and change my name." Wolf explained to her.

Wolf's real name was Ze'ev Kelsey. But he changed it a little over a year ago when he left his pack in the middle of the night. He decided to make his name Wolf because Ze'ev is a Hebrew term for wolf.

"Okay, so the man that was in our house?"

"That was Tim. He was my old gamma, or third in command," Wolf explained to Scarlet.

"Okay, you do realize I'm still calling you Wolf, because that is your name, at least to me it is."

"I know baby," Wolf said with a laugh.

"So, that's it then? You just explained to Tim and the rest of the pack why you left and they accepted your explanation?" Scarlet asked.

"Pretty much, they yelled at me a bit, but they know that they can't change my mind. I don't want to go back to the pack, I want to stay here with you and our baby," he said which he laid his hands on Scarlet's huge belly.

"I want that too," she replied with a soft smile on her face.

Wolf leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"Lets go to bed."

Wolf helped Scarlet up sense it was getting harder for her to stand up with every passing day because of her ever growing belly. In only 9 more weeks they will have a new addition to the family. A beautiful baby boy. They haven't decided on names yet but they still have time.

As they laid in bed Scarlet jumped and cried out in pain.

"What's wrong, where does it hurt?! Wolf asked frantically, fear swimming in his eyes.

"My stomach. I think I just had a contraction," Scarlet told him, slightly out of breath.

"But it's too early."

"I know it is."

"I will grab the hospital bag, it would be a good idea for you to go in and at least get monitored. But I think the contractions aren't close together, so I don't think we will be having a baby tonight."

"Okay," she replied getting up and putting on clothes.

Together they got into the car and sped off toward the direction of the hospital, which is still around 15-20 minutes away.

"How are you doing?" Asked Wolf.

"Good, just tiny contractions right now. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Okay just hang on. We are almost there," he told her while focusing on the road.

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I had previously wrote this chapter with 1000 words but it got deleted somehow and I didn't even remember all that I wrote. So now this chapter is only half that many words. So I am so very sorry.


	9. Chapter 9: Names

"Well, she seems to be fine. She has been dilated 1 cm. I don't know what really caused the contractions but whatever it was it was a false alarm, the baby seems as healthy as ever. Although it is larger than a normal baby is at 31 weeks, but I don't see any problem in that. It just means the baby will more than likely come earlier than 40 weeks. Actually, I expect the baby to be here around 35-38 weeks," the doctor explained to Wolf and Scarlet.

Scarlet was lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed with monitors all around her so the doctors could keep a close eye on the baby. After they arrived at the hospital Scarlet's contractions for the most part stopped. They have been at the hospital for 5 hours now and in that time there has only been one small contraction.

Wolf was happy that the baby was okay, the whole time they have been at the hospital Wolf has been pacing and worrying himself to death, Scarlet was happy that Wolf could calm down and not worry so much anymore.

As they were driving back home Wolf couldn't help but glance at Scarlet every now and then. He thought she was so beautiful, and even more beautiful carrying his child.

"Scarlet, just think, in only 4 weeks give or take a few, we will finally be holding our son." Wolf told Scarlet, a smile on his face.

"I know, I'm so excited. We really need to start figuring out a name," she said looking lost in thought.

"Well lets play a game. We will go through each letter of the alphabet, I will say a name that starts with 'A' and you say a name that starts with 'B' and if we can't come up with a name for a letter then we skip it, this way we will have a lot of names to choose from. Then we can right the names down and each day cross out 2 names."

"I really like that idea Wolf! You can start first," Scarlet said.

"Adam,"

"Blake,"

"Christian,"

"David,"

"Elliot,"

"Henry,"

"James,"

"Kendall,"

"Louis,"

"Matt,"

"Nathan,"

"Oliver,"

"Patrick,"

"Richard,"

"Seth,"

"Travis,"

"Xavier,"

"Zachary," Wolf ended.

"Okay, do we get rid of two names right now or do we start tomorrow?" Scarlet asked.

"We can start tomorrow."

"Good because I'm tired from being in the hospital all night and all today, I want to sleep in my comfy bed with my hot, sexy husband snuggled up against me," Scarlet said.

"Well, I don't know how much snuggling we will do, but I can promise you we can do other stuff..." Wolf wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Scarlet laughed, "Wolf! Your such a perv."

"Yes but I'm your perv," he replied.

"Oh geez," Scarlet muttered while shaking her head. She took one last look at Wolf, shook her head again, and headed upstairs.

"What? What did I say?" Asked Wolf nonchalantly as he followed her upstairs.

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked that chapter, now I need a favor. You must comment down below 2 names you DON'T WANT the baby to be named. I need at least 3-5 people to comment their 2 hated names from the list that Wolf and Scarlet said during this chapter. Otherwise I can't update the next chapter. So I will patiently wait for 3-5 people to comment their 2 baby names they DON'T like.

Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting, Watching

Scarlet and Wolf are both asleep in the pitch black room. But they are not alone. In the corner of the room a figure stands, watching. Waiting.

The figure comes closer, so much closer, until the figures breath is on Scarlet's neck. The figure's canines elongate, the figure leans their head down, and sinks their teeth into Scarlets neck.

She immediately opens her eyes and starts thrashing around. She lets out an ear- piercing scream, awaking Wolf.  
He tries to pull the person off her but doesn't succeed. Scarlet then stops screaming, stops thrashing. She's limp. Dead.

Wolf woke in a layer of sweat, his breathing heavy. He looks next to him and finds Scarlet laying on her side, her big pregnant belly sticking out, sound asleep.

Wolf lets out a sigh of relief. The dream was so vivid, so real. He can't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.  
"I'm just paranoid," he thought.

But that is what they all say before someone dies.

Wolf gets up and looks out the window. Nothing.  
He walking to the bathroom, turns on the light. Nothing.

In the closet, guest room, downstairs, living room, kitchen, backyard and still. Nothing.  
He walks back into the kitchen and checks the time on the clock; 6:07am. He decides that he might as well stay up. He has to check on the crops in an hour anyways.

Wolf walking back upstairs to Scarlet, checking one more time just to be on the safe side. What he finds scares him.  
Scarlet is there, sleeping peacefully right where he left him. Everything untouched. Except for one thing. And this was an important one. The window was not how he left it. It was closed. But now it was opened, blowing cool morning air into the bedroom.  
Wolf springs into action, running to the window and looking out it. Nothing. He scours the room, he checks everywhere. Nothing. Frustrated he goes back to Scarlet and gently shakes her awake.

"What, what is it?" She asks him groggily.

"Baby it's time to get up, it is almost 7am," he told her.

"Okay, I just got to pee," she says as she gets up and waddles to the bathroom.  
Wolf gazes after her, smiling to himself think that he is the luckiest man to have got such an amazing wife and soon to be mom.

"Okay, so I have my two baby names we can cross out," Scarlet said to Wolf later on that night while they were eating dinner.

"Okay, so do I."

"Okay, I will go first. Seth and Blake. I just hate the name Seth and at school the guy Blake was always mean."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Okay so mine is Kendall and Louis. I just absolutely hate the name Louis. And there really is nothing wrong with Kendall. I just think its an ugly name."

"Okay, so four down a bunch more still to go," Scarlet said with a smile.

"Okay, so each of us gets rid of 2 names at the end of every week. So it's 4 names total getting crossed off each week?" Wolf asked wanting to double check.

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay, cool." Wolf yawned causing Scarlet to yawn.

"Lets go to bed baby," he said as he out an arm around her and walking to bed with her.

"But what about the dishes? We will get bugs!" Scarlet exclaimed looking behind her.  
Wolf turned around, grabbed the dishes, quickly finished them under the faucet and placed them in the dishwasher.

"There, problem solved," he said to her with a smile.

"Your so weird," she replied while they went upstairs and into bed.

"Yes, but you like it."

Wolf went to the window, looked out of it for a few moments. Once he was satisfied with the result he locked both locks, then tried to open the window to make sure it was indeed locked. It was.

He closed the blinds and turned to face Scarlet. He smile at her and crawled into bed. She have him a peck on the cheek then rolled over and closed her eyes. They both fell into a deep slumber rather quickly. Both happy and content. Asleep with a smile on their faces.  
_

Waiting. Watching.

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ

 **A/N: And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Very creepy, I would read it at night in the dark alone in your room. Might get you a bit paranoid. I hope you all were satisfied with the names that with not be making it to round 2. See this is just like a game show or something. Each round someone gets eliminated and there is 6 rounds. At least I think. Don't judge me it's 11 at night I'm not really thinking right now! Lol. Okay I hope you all have a goodnight/ afternoon/ morning. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Suprising Father's Day Gift

Scarlet came back from the ultrasound early Sunday morning. It was Father's Day and she thought she would give Wolf something since he would be a father soon. So she booked an appointment for a "secret" ultrasound. So she could put the pictures in with the present she made for Wolf.

She quietly walked into the house in hopes that Wolf was still asleep. Thankfully he was.  
She quickly made breakfast and placed the new ultrasound pictures into the present she made him and wrapped the gift up.

Wolf was still asleep when she walked into the room an hour later.

"Wow, he must have really been tired from all the fun we had last night ;)," Scarlet thought.  
She placed the tray on either side of Wolf and she herself sat down next to him.  
Scarlet leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Wolf slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, happy Father's Day, I made you something."

"You did?" He questioned.

"Mhm, here," she handed him the gift and he grabbed it and tested through it like a child would a Christmas present.

"Oh wow, Scar.. I don't know what to say. This is amazing," Wolf said as he opened the photo album.  
It was a photo album of pictures of the baby. It had every single picture ever took of the baby since they found out she was pregnant.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like? No I love," he said was admiration swimming in his eyes.

"Well good, now as you can see I have made you a small breakfast buffet. I hope you like it I made all of your favorite breakfast foods, including a cinnamon roll with extra icing," Scarlet said with a smile.

"Yummy, thank you baby," Wolf leaned in and gave Scarlet a peck on the lips before turning to the food and diving in.  
An hour later all the food was gone with the help of Scarlet, her and Wolf were now lying on the bed tangled into each other. Fast asleep.  
_

"Okay," Wolf started later that night after they ate dinner and were watching tv.

All they did that day was sleep, snack on foods, and had sex. Needless to say it was a lazy day for them.

"I have thought of the two baby names I didn't like all this week. And I have come to a decision. Though it was hard. I have came to a decision."

"Which is?" Scarlet edged on.

"I do not like the names Nathan and Zachary," Wolf stated proudly.

"Aw, but I liked Nathan. Oh well, there is still a bunch to choose from. Okay I hate the names Travis and Richard. I do not want our kid's nickname dick. Like how embarrassing."

"Haha, yea it is. Okay so four more names done only around 8 or so names left. Maybe 12 I forget," Wolf said scratching his head trying to think.

"Your right, only 8 names left to cross out then only 2 names will be remaining. The first name and the middle name."

"Okay, yay I'm so excited to name this baby and to hold him. Scarlet why can't you just go into labor now?" Wolf questioned, whiny.

"Well it not up to me it is up to the baby," she replied.

What Wolf did next made Scarlet laugh.

Wolf leaned down so his mouth was closed to her bulging stomach and yelled, "get out there baby! I want to hold you, I know you like it there in your mommy's uterus but I wanna hold you!"

Scarlet was laughing hysterically and lifted Wolf's head up to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you you know that?" She told him.

"Yea I know, I love you too, always."

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I know this probably isn't the greatest chapter but I kinda had a bit of writers block. Sorry! will try to update sooner but I won't be able to update tomorrow because tomorrow is my birthday! So have a nice rest of the day love you all. And we are almost to 500 reads! I hope we can get to 500 reads by Sunday! Byee!**


	12. Chapter 12: Smurf

"David and Patrick."

"What?"

"David and Patrick those are the names that my son will not have," said Wolf.

"Oh, I didn't know we were doing that already. We usually name off the names we hate on Sunday. But today is Tuesday."

"Well I am absolutely sure on these names. So there really was not  
Thinking involved. So what about you? what are the names you don't like?"

"Um.. Matt and Adam. It just doesn't suit him," said Scarlet while she was rubbing her tummy soothingly.

"Okay, cool.. So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. Ooh, maybe we can finish the nursery. We still need to finish painting the walls, we have had the paint buckets for a few month now but someone, not going to say who. Wolf. Never got around to actually painting it because they were to lazy."

Wolf looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, I've sort of forgotten. But yea I guess we can do that today."

They went into the closet that was in the nursery and grabbed the paint buckets and paint brushes.  
Because they already had the furniture in the room Wolf had to go and take everything out and put it in the hallway.  
Then they laid out the plastic to protect the floor because they had a feeling it would get very messy.

After 5 hours and a paint fight later they were done. The walls had 2 coats of baby blue paint on the and for the most part were dry.  
Wolf moved all the furniture back into the room and put it in the proper places.

Scarlet and Wolf stepped back to fully take in the room.

"It looks amazing, you did a good job on the room," Scarlet said looking at Wolf with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes I did. Thank you for boosting my ego."

"Not that it needs a boost."

"Come on Scarlet, you news to get cleaned up, you look like. A smurf."

Scarlet had blue paint all over her because Wolf had the smart idea to throw paint at her. She got him back though. His hair was now transformed from black to dried up blue paint.

"Yes I do, but you need to get cleaned also," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well in that case, lets get clean together," Wolf grabbed Scarlet and carried her bridal style to the bathroom and plopped her down on the closed toilet seat.

"Come on, let get you naked," Wolf grabbed Scarlet and started taking her clothes off.

"WOLF!" Scarlet shouted covering herself.

"What? you kind of have to be naked to take a shower. I'm just helping you. And stop covering yourself. Are you forgetting that I have seen you naked before. I mean, you are pregnant."

"Wolf! Oh my god I cannot believe you just said that."

"Well I could say a lot more.." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Scarlet slapped him on the back of his head and went into the shower.

"Well are you getting in or what?"

At that question Wolf sprang into action ripping off his clothes as quick as he could and jumping into the shower with her.

"You don't have to tell me twice."


	13. Chapter 13- Name Reveal

"Wow, look! It's so pretty," Scarlet said looking up at the fireworks.

"It is." Wolf replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And so are you," he finished.

"Stop, I am not," said Scarlet as she turned her head a buried it in the crook oh Wolf's neck.

"Hey," Wolf grabbed Scarlet's face gently.

"Yes you are, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Really Scar, happy Fourth of July baby."

"Happy Fourth of July to you too," she replied.

They then looked at each other for a moment before closing their eyes and kissing each other passionately.

"I'm tired, can we go to bed now?"

"Sure Scar, anything for you."

Wolf picked Scarlet up and carried her into the house and upstairs to bed.

"Goodnight Wolf, I love you."

"I love you too, night Scarlet."

"Morning," Scarlet said when she say Wolf walking down the stairs into the kitchen.  
"I made breakfast. A ham and cheese omelet for you, and for me; a spinach omelet."

"Thanks baby, your the best."

"I know."

Wolf rolled his eyes at his wife's remark.

"So, have we thought about the names?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, you know these are the last names. Once we have said the names we don't like, the baby's name will be revealed."

"I know, I'm so excited, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Because then it means... THE BABY IS ALMOST HERE!"

"Oh my god Wolf, no shouting you nearly blew my eardrums out." Complained Scarlet while covering her ears.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little excited."

"A little? that is the understatement of the century."

"Okay, you don't need to be mean to me." Wolf said pouting, his arms crossed and him looking down. His face in a frown.

"Awww, is wittle Wolf sad because big bad Scarwet is being mean to him?" Scarlet said in a baby voice.

"Okay! Can we just get on with the names?"

"Sure, I guess I can go first. Because, ya know. Ladies first."

"Your a lady?!" Wolf said, acting completely surprised.  
Scarlet however look unamused.

"Shut up. Okay. So the two names I don't like are Henry and Xavier."

"Okay, mine are Elliot and... Drum roll please. Christian."

Scarlet gasps, "Noo! I loved the name Christian."

"Sorry, but I don't love it. It is an okay name, but. Eh."

"Ugh whatever. So his name is?.. Lets say it together. One, Two, Three.."

"Oliver James Kelsey!" They both shouted at once.

"Yay! That name is soo cute." Scarlet said happily.

"Yea, and for short we can call I'm Ollie," Wolf grabbed Scarlet by the waist and gave her a long, loving kiss on the lips.

"Now we can work on getting that baby out of you, ya know, I heard that sex helps induce labor." Wolf said with a grin on his face.

"No need, the baby is already coming, my water just broke," Scarlet said with liquid pooling out between her legs. She then doubled over in pain from a contraction hitting her.

"Oh my god, what do I do?!" Wolf said panicked.

"Grab the hospital back. I will be in the car. Then drive as fast as you can to the hospital. Hurry!" Scarlet said out of breath.

Wolf ran upstairs, quickly grabbed the hospital bag, but not before noticing that figure again. Outside. A few feet away from the car. Wolf, being part wolf, growled then ran as fast as he could to the car.

When he got to the car, the figure was gone. Like it wasn't even there. Wolf, thinking he was going crazy thought nothing of it. And sped out of the driveway and down the street.

They were almost to the hospital, but Wolf again noticed the figure, in the car across in intersection. Them there was a huge 'Bang' like noise. Like an explosion. He heard Scarlet scream, then felt the car tip and roll over and over until it finally came to a stop upside down.  
Wolf looked to his right to make sure Scarlet was okay, she was going into labor and they had but been in a car accident. He prayed to god she was going to be okay. Unfortunately. God didn't answer his prayers.

Scarlet was there, unconscious with blood all over her. A huge piece of glass impaled her, right in her side. She was still breathing and Wolf hoped she would be okay.

But he too fell unconscious at the sound of the sirens from the ambulance.

 **A/N: Well that was a crazy chapter. I would like to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday you all are awesome! And 2,000 reads on this story?! That is crazy. And obviously so is this chapter. So lets take a moment and discuss it shall we?**  
 **So, the night before was forth of July. Hope everyone had a good forth btw. And then the next morning they found out the baby's name. But then Scarlet went into labor. While leaving Wolf saw that strange man. Then again right before the crash.**  
 **Then, after looking directly at the man Wolf and Scarlet got into a car crash. A bad one. Scarlet is still in labor and a chunk of glass has been lodged in her side. Right under her ribs. So, no. It didn't hit the baby. Which is good. We don't know what condition Wolf is in but we know that they are now both unconscious. But that is it for this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Decisions?

_Beep, beep, beep._

 _'God what is that noise?'_

 _"Doctor, she's crashing."_

 _'What? Crashing? The crash. I remember it, bits and pieces. Labor. Car tires squealing. Glass shattering. Screams. Like a bad dream.'_

 _'Darkness enveloped me again."_

"Is she going to be okay? Is the baby okay?" Wolf asked the doctor.

"She stopped breathing for a good 5 minutes, we were able to resurrect her. The baby had to come out via emergency C-Section. He will be okay. Do you have a name for him?"

"Oliver James Kelsey. So will she be okay?"

"Yes. But she will need a few months to recover. Also, it may be a couple weeks before she even wakes up. She is in a medically induced coma. The baby will be fed formula milk instead of breast milk. You will be able to take the baby home tomorrow. We want to keep him overnight for some observations. You can visit your wife from 9am to 11pm everyday, if you wanted. But other than that, I think it would be best if you went home. Had some rest. You are forgetting you we're in the accident as well."

Wolf looked down, and saw the cast on his right arm. Bruises where everywhere on his face. All-in-all. He looked pretty beat up. But he didn't want to go home and leave Scarlet.

"No, I'm not leaving her all alone. I'm staying with her tonight. She doesn't deserve to be alone." Wolf said forcefully to the doctor.

"Okay, whatever you want to do."

Wolf looked at Scarlet. She was lying in the hospital bed with tubes and wires and machines that are keeping her alive. She looked so broken. Wolf started to cry. _'Why? Why us?'_ he thought.

The constant "beep", of the heart monitor letting him know she is still alive was the only noise in the room.

He felt like the crash was his fault. Maybe if he was paying more attention he could have prevented the accident. But he knew that no matter what he did the accident was inevitable.

But who was that guy?

The one dressed in all black, hidden underneath a hood.

Who was he? And why did he keep watching us, and following us?

Wolf's mind was swimming with questions. Questions that he knew would be unanswered, until the right moment. But all he knew was, was that the dark figure was a bad omen.

He hoped, that the figure would go away. Maybe it was payback for the bad things he did before he met Scarlet.  
Hopefully, his debt was paid. He would soon find out.

 **A/N: Song used is Wrong Side Of Heaven, by Five Finger Death Punch (5FDP). Listen to it. It is amazing. I love 5FDP.**  
 **Anyways. On to the recap of today's chapter.**  
 **So Scarlet will be okay but she is in a coma right now and no one knows when she will wake up.**  
 **Baby Olivier is just fine and Wolf gets to take him home tomorrow.**  
 **Wolf did something bad before he met Scarlet and now he is paying the price. What did he do?**

 ** IMPORTANT; MUST READ**

 **** Keep in mind that this story I wrote originally on Wattpad, so the chapters may seem short on here but on Wattpad the chapters seem longer. Also, because this story is originally written on Wattpad, I update on Wattpad first, usually once a week, then a few days later I update on here. So, if you want to read the chapters sooner, I highly suggest you read this book on Wattpad, it is the same title and I have the same username, the only difference is the story cover. But yea, as always thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter. 3**


	15. Chapter 15: Who are you?

**A/N: Thank you to the guest thou told me that this chapter was all messed up. I dropped everything to immediately fix it. So again. Thank you.**

Sitting waiting for Scarlet to wake up was torture for Wolf. But at least he had little Oliver to play with.

Wolf was finally able to take Ollie home with him last night. And Wolf has made sure that Ollie hasn't left his side has been doing a good job of sleeping through the night, much to Wolf's surprise. After being with Ollie for just only a day he started thinking of getting Scarlet pregnant again. And maybe this time having a little girl. He liked the sound of that. But then was quick to be reminded that Scarlet is still in a coma. And they don't know when she will wake up. It could be tomorrow, or it could be a month.

It makes Wolf depressed when he thinks about it. And even more depressed because he isn't by her side. But Oliver needs to be at home. And be comfortable. A hospital wouldn't work for a newborn.

However, Wolf does try to visit Scarlet 3 times a week. He shows her Oliver. Even though he knows she can't actually see tells her about the things Oliver has done that day in hopes she will somehow be able to hear him.

When he went to the hospital this time it was late in the evening. Around 7:00 and little Ollie was asleep in Wolf's knew something was different. He could just feel it. He didn't know if it was a good sign or bad sign. But it was a sign and there was no mistaking that.

He went into Scarlet's room. Expecting to see her asleep, like always. But he was surprised to see that she was was eating some gross hospital food like she was never in an accident. And she looked perfectly content. Wolf was so happy that he raced towards her and engulfed her with a giant huge, while trying not to squish the baby.

"Scarlet, baby, you awake your finally awake! I've missed you so much. I'm so happy you awake now," but as Wolf went to kiss her the was met with a hand to his face.

"I'm sorry but who are you and why are you trying to kiss me while holding a baby?" Scarlet looked genuinely confused. And Wolf knew that the feeling he had before wasn't a good feeling, it was a bad one.

A/N: Wow so I was not expecting to go this route. Crazy. Also, sorry for the short chapter I really didn't know what to do with this chapter. I wrote this around 1am, lol I was so tired I forgot how to spell tomorrow and torture. Haha... Oh god, honers English my not be the place for me LMAOOO.

Ollie and Wolf have been staying at the house while visiting Scarlet every few days. Scarlet finally woke up out of the coma. But there is a catch... She doesn't remember anything! No Wolf, no baby, nothing, nada.  
How will Wolf explain to her that he is her husband and that is their child? And how will she take the news? Find out in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Mommy

"What do you mean who am I? Scarlet, I'm your husband. And you really don't remember our child? Oliver James Kelsey? He is only a week old. You really don't remember?" Wolf asked Scarlet.

"Let me think about this... No. I don't know you or this baby, and to be honest your freaking me out. I'm only 17, I'm not old enough to get married let alone have a kid."

'Oh no, she doesn't remember, she thinks she's 17. Three years of her life she can't remember.' Wolf thought, upset.

"Scarlet, please you have to believe me when I say that you are marred to me and that this is our child," he said gesturing to baby Ollie.

"Yea? Give me a good reason why I should believe you?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Be-" before Wolf could even get a word out a nurse came into the room and interjected.

"Because, you have temporary amnesia. During the car accident you must've hit your head, therefore causing you to get amnesia. You also have a slight concussion. You where in a coma for a week."

"But, if I was in a coma for a week then how did I deliver the baby?"

"The baby was delivered via C-Section. You were out cold by the time we started to get the baby out. Honestly, it is a miracle your even alive right now," the nurse told Scarlet.

Scarlet just laid there in shock. Unable to say anything. Amnesia was bad, but at least it was temporary. Wolf would rather it be temporary than permanent. Although, he would rather her have no amnesia at all.

"Well, can I hold him then. Considering I am his mom and haven't got a chance to hold my child yet."

"Sure, here, be careful," Wolf handed Oliver to Scarlet carefully, Scarlet took him and held him to her chest, making sure to support his neck.  
Oliver looked up at Scarlet and immediately smiled and started giggling. He knew she was his mommy.

Scarlet looked down towards Oliver, smiling with tears in her eyes, even though she couldn't remember being pregnant with him she knew without a doubt that this was her son. And she loved him immensely.

"I think he likes you, he knows your his mommy and I can tell he already loves you." Wolf said smiling at the exchange between mother and son. He knew that even though she doesn't remember anything that she will be an amazing mom. And he was so happy about that.  
Hopefully she will remember everything soon enough.

 **A/N: Yay, I hope you all loved this chapter. Here is the recap;**

 **Ollie has officially met his mommy and recognized her immediately. Scarlet doesn't remember the past 3 years of her life. But good news, it's temporary. Bad news is, when will she remember the 3 years she can't?**


	17. Chapter 17: Demon

_Screams, glass shattering, then blackness._

Scarlet woke up in a thin layer of sweat, she looked around but only saw the blackness of a room and the beeping of a heart monitor.

She sighed in relief, glad that it was only a dream...

But was it?

Was she finally remembering bits and pieces of her life?

That had to have been the car crash. It was terrible. She's glad she survived.

She thought about Oliver, what if she hadn't survived? He would be without a mother, and that is something Scarlet hoped to never have happen.

* * *

Scarlet woke up again to pitch blackness, and a figure standing over her.

The figure smiled wildly. His eyes yellow, and had no pupil. She tried to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth and put one of his fingers to his lips.

"I've been trying to kill you ever since you married my dear brother. But you can't ever die can you?" His voice didn't sound like just one person speaking, but multiple.

"Wait, what? Brother?" Scarlet asked very confused. Then memories of Wolf killing his brother, Ran, to save Scarlet flash through her mind.

"But.. Your supposed to be dead.

"Oh, but I am."

 **A/N: HOLY SHITTTT THAT'S CRAZY! Well, now you guys know who the demon guy is. Lol I didn't plan this. I hope you guys know that every chapter is a surprise. Not only for you but for me as we'll. I don't plan out the story, I just write and whatever happens, happens. I found out that that is the best way for me to write. I doesn't work if I plan things out. Anywayyy...**

RECAP: Scarlet is getting bits and pieces of her memory back. Wolf's brother is a demon and has been trying to kill Scarlet ever since Scarlet got together with him. Because... naw I won't give that away lol. That's it folks, stay tune for the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: Yellow Eyes Epilogue

**This is the last chapter. The epilogue is in it I decided to mix the two chapters together. Stay tuned till the end and I will explain everything in the authors note. Enjoy!**

"If you dead then how are you here?" Asked Scarlet.

"Well you see, I had unfinished business here, and that was to kill you. I cannot be free until I complete what I have to do, and all I want is to be free. But you being alive is making me not be free, so I have to kill you. It isn't anything personal." Ran told her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

As fast as lighting Ran had his hand wrapped around Scarlet's neck, she tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. She couldn't breath and black spots started clouding her vision.  
She thought she was dead. She _knew_ she was dead but at the last second before she went into the darkness she heard a voice.

"Scarlet!"  
...

"That was quite a scare you have us, we thought you were dead."

Scarlet looked around confused.  
"Wha.?"

"Well during the delivery you and the baby became very stressed. We had to perform an emergency c-section, but you had a bleed and lost a lot of blood. Once we finally got it under control your heart stopped and we had to resurrect you, it took us a few try's but your heart finally started beating again." The doctor smiled.

"But what about the car accident? And Ran?"

"Darling there wasn't any car accident. And Ran is dead. You know this, you saw it happen." Wolf told her his brows furrowed in confusion. He hoped she was okay.

"But.. So it was all a dream?"

"Yes baby, it was just a dream."

Scarlet laid back down on the bed. She looked tired so Wolf suggested that she take a nap then when she wakes up she can hold little Ollie.

Scarlet was glad it was just a dream, it was an awful dream and she hoped she wouldn't have it again. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it happened. It after all, felt very real.  
...

 _2 months later_

Scarlet couldn't believe it had been two months since baby Ollie was born. He has grown like a weed and is such a big boy now.

Even though he is only 2 month old he is already starting to crawl. He could hold his head up at 1 month. The doctor said it was very unusual but Scarlet and Wolf just went with it.

Wolf couldn't wait to get Scarlet pregnant again. He really wanted another baby, preferably a girl this time. So he and Scarlet decided that as soon as she was given the green light to have sex again that they would start trying.

Baby Ollie is the cutest thing Scarlet had ever seen, she loved going into town and showing him off.  
She knew he would grow up and always have a ton of girl swooning over him.

Today Scarlet is going into town to get some pregnancy tests. They were given the green light around a week ago and she has been getting a bit nauseous in the last few days. Even though it would be very early to tell she thought that it wouldn't hurt to try.

When she came home she greeted Ollie who was rolling around on the floor then kissed Wolf before running up the stairs to their bathroom and closing the door.  
After five minutes of waiting she finally looked at the test expecting to see the "not pregnant" sign but instead got the opposite result.

They were going to have another baby.

She jumped up and down excitedly and raced downstairs to tell Wolf.

"Wolf guess what?!" Scarlet said out of breath.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant! We are going to have another baby!" She jumped into Wolf's arms and hugged him tightly.

Wolf buried his noise into her hair and breathed in her scent. But when he opened his eyes they were yellow, with no pupil in the middle.

 **A/N: That is the conclusion of Scarlet Ever After!**  
 **Okay I know I have a lot of explaining to do. So. From the point where she went into labor and on it was just a "dream". Note that dream is in quotation marks. That is because it wasn't actually a dream. I mean. It was in the real world. But she was in a different world entirely. You know the movie Insidious? Well it is just like that. The demon which is Wolf's brother Ran followed Scarlet back into the real world by pretending to be Wolf, while the real Wolf is back in the realm she was in while she was dying.**  
 **I never actually noticed how similar this story was to Insidious until the end and I actually thought about it. So yea. That's it. I might do a sequel. But if I do it won't be for a week or so.**


End file.
